A Witch Among Pirates
by StarGuardian5
Summary: Maggie and her wolf Sky were just trying to survive in a small shack. Little did they know, that a chance encounter with Jack Sparrow, would change their lives. Now Maggie, Jack, Sky and Will Turner must stop Barbosa among others. Goes through all the movies. May have some OOCness. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! New fanfic whoohoo! This is my first PoTC fanfic so if anything is wrong, character wise I apologize.  
Warnings: blood, cursing, fighting, kissing (later one) ect...  
DICLAIMER!:I DON'T OWN PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN!**

* * *

I groaned as I felt sunlight on my face. I opened my eyes, sitting up. Sky, my familiar moved, letting me stand. The large white wolf yawned, flashing his fangs. Most people would be shivering by now, but I wasn't scare to him. Sky chose to become my familiar when I was younger and had stayed by me ever since. He gave my hand a nudge as I rubbed his head. I smiled. Sky was my only friend here at the port. I live a ways off the main town, in an old rundown shack. I slipped into my dress, wrinkling my nose. I preferred my trousers and shirts, but when getting food, one must make sacrifices. I looked at Sky.

"You coming or staying?" I asked. He looked at me.

"I'll come, some has to make sure you don't get into trouble," he growled. I rolled my eyes.

"One time, and I'll never live it down," I grumbled.

"It wasn't one time pup, don't lie," he growled back. I huffed, grabbing my cloak.

I made my way to the docks first. I knew a couple of the fishermen there. They always gave me good fish at a decent price. I had worked for them, cooking aboard their ships, or mending sails or nets. One, Walsh grinned at me.

"Lassie!" he called. I grinned at him.

"Walsh," I greeted, snatching up a basket. Sky barked a greeting to the fisherman, sniffing his hands. Walsh laughed, rubbing his ears.

"And how're yeh and the big fella?" he grinned at me.

"Well enough," I shrugged. Sky leaned against my side. His back came to my elbow. Walsh nodded, handing me three good sized fish. I paid him and made my way to the market.

* * *

The market was busy, even for the early hour. I sighed.

"Stay close Sky," I murmured, knowing he'd hear me. I knew that he would stick to my side. The warmth from his body was a comfort I relished. He was my rock. I heard the whispers start up as Sky and I walked into the market. Ignoring them, I went first to the fruit stall, buying several apples and an orange. I got some potatoes and onions, handing the heavy basket to Sky. He took the handle in his mouth, while I looked at some cloth. I needed a new cloak. I'd have to make it myself, premade cloaks were expensive. I chose some rough material and paid.

Sky and I made our way down to the beach. I had meat, cheese, and some bread to eat for lunch sat down on the sand, relishing in the warmth seeping into my legs. I dug the bread and cheese out, giving the meat to Sky.

"Eat up," I grinned. Sky bared a fang at me in mild irritation, but began tearing at the meat. I ate my food slowly, watching as ships came and went. I wished I could go with them, but no one would want me on a ship. Not only was I a girl, but if word got out about my blood, my powers, I'd be killed or worse. Sky knew where my thoughts were going because he nudged my arm with his nose. I scratched his ears.

Sky suddenly growled, shooting to his feet. I was on mine in an instant, my dagger in my palm.

"Go," I muttered. Sky lunged forward, a blue of white.

* * *

Jack Sparrow did not expect to see a woman on the beach he was sleeping on. She sat down on the sand, her white wolf lying next to her. The girl gave the wolf some meat, eating her own bread and cheese. His stomach rumbled. The wolf shot to its feet, growling. The girl was on her feet soon after. She muttered something and Jack found himself pinned by a huge, angry white wolf.

"Who are you!?" the girl demanded, striding up. Jack could see a dagger in her hand. She was willing to fight if need be. The wolf's muzzle was close to his throat, growling. Jack got the message. One wrong answer and his throat would be torn out.

"Captain Jack Sparrow," he grinned at the girl. He could see now that her hair was a bright white. Her eyes were a dark blue, the color of the sea. She was pretty, in an exotic way.

"Sky let him up," the girl ordered. The wolf growled, backing off, letting him sit up. The wolf, Sky, sat in front of the girl.

"What's yer name lass?" Jack inquired. The girl studied him warily.

"Maggie," she bit out.

"Maggie, odd name," he commented. She shrugged. The girl studied him with curious eyes.

"Pirate?" she nodded at the visible brand. Jack cursed, yanking his sleeve down. The girl smiled, tearing a strip of cloth from her dress, handing it to him. "Cover up with that."

* * *

Maggie led Jack to her little shack. He was stunned. She lived alone in this little hovel? Maggie set her food on a small rickety table. She tucked a lock of tangled hair behind her ear. Jack stood awkwardly as she rested her head on the table. On closer inspection, he could see dark circles under her eyes.

"Why does lass like you live alone?" he asked.

"No one really likes me in town. I help the fishermen out, but their wives despise me. No, not like that!" she glared at Jack as his eyebrow rose. "I mend sails, nets or cook for them!" she spat. Jack blinked. It was obvious that had been suggested to her before.

I glared at the pirate, how dare he suggest such a thing! I may be poor, but I do have morals! Sky let out a growl, butting his head against my leg. I scratched his ears.

"Didn't mean to offend you," Jack grumbled. I shrugged. Really, I shouldn't have lost my temper.

"S'alright," I muttered. "I don't like it being implied when I haven't done…" I trailed off, flushing. Jack's eye brow shot up and he grinned.

"Oh," was all he grunted.

* * *

I sat down, leaning my head against the wall. Sky nuzzled my arm. I rubbed his ears.

"I'm fine Sky," I muttered. The wolf growled at me. I opened my eyes, glaring at him. "I said I'm fine."

"Don't lie pup," he growled back. Jack jumped to his feet, hand on his cutlass.

"Nice going," I hissed at my familiar. He gave me a wolf grin. I glared at him. "Jack calm down, no one else is here besides you me and Sky," I barked at the man. He blinked.

"Yeh mean the wolf was talking?" he inquired.

"Yep, I talk," Sky replied. I glared at him.

"Thanks a lot Sky. Now I have to tell him about me and then we need to run," I hissed, moving and grabbing a satchel. I stuffed the bread, fruit and cheese, wrapping the cloth I was going to use to make a new cloak, into it. Jack watched, stunned.

"Wha're you talking about?" he grunted. I grabbed my shirt, trousers and boots.

"I'm a witch. Not like some of the ones how use potions though," I began, grabbing a blanket and making a makeshift changing screen. "I have real power, drawn from the earth…or the sea, mostly the sea since salt water is a great conductor for magic." I was babbling, I knew it, a nervous tick of mine. I got behind the screen and changed rapidly. I had little time. I loosely tied the ties on the front of my shirt. As I darted out, a hand grasped my shoulder.

"Calm down," Jack grunted as I lashed out at him. He let me go, but stood between me and the door. Sky watched the man.

"You don't mean to turn her in do you?" he stated.

"No, but I am taking her with me," he grinned. I stared at him. He was grinning widely. It unnerved me a little. Jack knelt down and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"What are you talking about?" I whispered. Jack squeezed my shoulder gently and helped me to the table, sitting me down.

"Well, you've no one right? Why not travel with me?" he grinned. I blinked. Then I nodded, smiling. Sky grinned.

"Only if Sky can come," I said. Jack nodded.

* * *

**AND DONE! First chapter up! Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**YEAH! TWO CHAPTER IN ONE NIGHT! Any way, I forgot to mention in the first chapter, I am going to be screwing with the stories a bit. Just a tweak here and there, that's all. ;)  
Warning: blood, major fighting in this chapter, kissing (later), ect  
DISCLAIMER!:I DON'T OWN PoTC!  
**

* * *

It had been a month since I started sailing with Jack Sparrow. We had in his words "Borrowed" a small ship, easily manned by a crew of three since it was just, me, him and Sky. Sky and Jack had an interesting relationship. They constantly harassed each other. Personally I found it funny. I found another leak in the boat and glared at Jack. He had to pick the leakiest vessel in the world! I used a bit of my magic, thankful for the salt water, to mend the hole. Glaring at Jack I solidified the water I had into a little ball of ice and flung it at him. It bounced off his shoulder. I giggled at his expression.

"That's for getting the vessel with the most holes in the sea!" I barked at him. Jack scowled at me from atop the sailing mast. I grinned. Sky barked from his spot on the bow. I shot him a look too. He flashed his fangs at me. I scowled at him.

"Where are we going?" I asked Jack. He gave me a look and I rolled my eyes. "Captain," I added sarcastically. Jack nodded.

"We're headin' to Port Royal," he told me. I blinked.

"Port Royal?" I asked.

"Aye, it's a place we can get a proper ship," he nodded.

"There's something you're not saying," I growled.

"All in good time sis," he grinned. He'd taken to calling me either lass or sis. I was still trying to decide if I was annoyed or not.

"Maggie, when we get to Port Royal, stay on your guard," Jack suddenly said, voice serious.

"I am always on my guard," I replied, touching the pendant I wore around my neck.

The pendant was actually a silver locket my mother gave me before she was killed. It had an engraving of a magnolia flower; my namesake flower. I rubbed the sun warmed metal, gazing over the horizon. The locket pulsed under my hand. I tucked it back into my shirt, unwilling to let it be seen by anyone other than Sky or Jack. Jack nodded at me. I smiled back; he really started to feel like a brother. It was only a month ago that I left with him, and yet I trusted him with my life. The breeze tugged at my hair, sending the pale white locks into my eyes. I scowled, untying my headscarf and rewrapping it around my hair to keep it out of my face. Jack laughed.

"Yeh need a hat," he chuckled.

"Think it'd help?" I asked.

"Yep," he replied. Sky barked. Jack and I looked up.

Three skeletons were hanging in an archway, formed by the sea. Jack took off his hat.

"Pirates, ye be warned," I muttered, reading the sign. Anger flared hot in my veins. Like the navy was any good. Jack looked at me, clasping his hand over my shoulder.

"Easy Maggie," he muttered. I huffed.

"Sorry, it's just, they claim to be better than us, but their souls and hands are just as stained," I grumbled.

"Aye, hypocrites the lot of them," he agreed, rubbing his arm. I knew he was thinking of the brand he wore, hidden by a leather cuff.

Jack swindled the dock keeper while Sky and I watched. I could feel eyes on me and leaned into Sky's side, clutching his fur. The wolf nudged my leg with his muzzle, sending reassurance through our bond. Jack walked up, grinning. I rolled my eyes.

"Idjit," I muttered. His grin widened. I sighed.

I huffed as Jack teased and argued with the two navy officers guarding the ship, _the Interceptor_. I tracked movement on the cliffs overlooking the port. That's why I saw the young woman fall. I cursed.

"Jack a girl fell!" I snarled, stripping off my jacket, belt with my gun, cutlass and dagger. I kicked my boots off, hearing a splash. I dove into the water.

The woman was definitely of noble birth, I could tell by the fine dress that was dragging her down. I whipped out another, smaller dagger, cutting the dress away. Wrapping my arm around her waist, I kicked, using magic to propel us to the surface. I managed to get her onto the dock. Her corset, it was preventing her from breathing. I was shoved away by navy men.

"She's not breathing!" one yelled.

"Move!" I barked, shoving him away. I cut her corset off, tossing it to the side, pressing the woman's chest to get her to breath. She began coughing up water. I moved back, scraping my soaked hair out of my face. I found myself staring at the end of a sword.

"On your feet, wench," the man barked. I sighed, rocking to my feet as Sky and Jack raced up.

"Maggie!" Jack yelled.

"I'm fine," I replied, eyes trained on the officer in front of me. "Are you alright," I looked at the woman. She nodded, clutching the cloak the man in a gray wig, her father possibly, wrapped around her shoulders.

"Yes, thank you for saving my life," she whispered.

"Wouldn't sit right to let yeh drown," I muttered. Sky let me lean against him. Jack glared at the officer, stepping in front of me.

"Pirate," the officer spat, gripping Jack's arm. I huffed as Jack fell into the obvious trap. His brand was now out for everyone to see. Sky growled, baring sharp fangs at anyone who came too close to me. I looked at Jack.

"Get out of here," he tossed me my effects. I scrambled to put them back on and to get on Sky's back. He tensed.

"Go!" I yelled as Jack created a distraction. Sky leaped, over the head of the navy men and down an alley.

Sky and I found a place to hide in a narrow alleyway. I wrapped my arms around his neck, burying my face in his fur as memories of my last encounter with the navy flashed in my head. I bit my lip hard enough for it to bleed. I closed my eyes, falling into a troubled, light sleep.

The sound of cannon fire awoke me. Sky growled.

"Pirates."

"We need to get to the governor's house. It's the _Pearl_ isn't it?" I whispered. He nodded. I scrambled onto his back.

"That girl we saved, she has the last of the gold," I told Sky as we bounded through the streets. I cut down any pirate in my path.

Sky skidded to a stop, almost throwing me over his head.

"We need to get in there," I growled. Sky nodded, leaping into a run. We flew through the gaping doors and up the stairs.

"There!" Sky growled. I saw two pirates, cornering eh girl I saved earlier that day.

Sky and I tackled the men with efficiency. I sliced at one, cutting open his throat. Blood sprayed, splattering on my face and the carpet. I grabbed the woman's hand.

"Come on!" I yelled. Sky knelt; I threw myself on his back, urging the woman to get on as well.

"Who are you?" she shrieked. Sky wheeled towards the window, there were more pirates coming.

"Go!" I hissed. He jumped. The woman screamed as we fell. Sky landed easily and took off. I kept my cutlass out, ignoring the blood that stuck to the handle. "Is there a safe place!?" I barked at the girl.

"The Fort!" she cried. I nodded, not my first choice, but beggars can't be choosers. I cursed as another pirate grabbed onto Sky, trying to drag the woman, and myself off. Anger shot through my veins as I slashed at him. I knew he wasn't dead. They don't die, not yet.

The Fort was within sight when a pirate, scary fast, drove a dagger into Sky's side. Both of us yelped, sky falling. I dragged the woman; whose name I learned was Elizabeth, away from him.

"Sky, get out of here! There's nothing you can do!" I ordered. Sky hesitated. "Go!" I screamed, drawing a dagger. He race doff, slower, but still fast. I kept Elizabeth close to my side, constantly circling as we were surrounded. A snarl of frustration tore itself past my teeth. Blood ran from my cheek, I scraped it when I fell. The pirates were jeering at us. Elizabeth whimpered, trying to put on a brave face. I sighed. I couldn't take them all on without alerting everyone that I was a witch. The tip of my sword lowered, grudgingly.

"What are you-" Elizabeth began. I silenced her with a look.

"Parley," I spat out the word like poison. There was silence. I stabbed my cutlass into the ground. "Parley," I said again. "According to the Code, you have to take us to your Captain."

I handed over my weapons, drawing myself up with dignity. They wouldn't see me break down, not if I could help it. Elizabeth stuck close to my side, glaring at the pirates as we were rowed out to the _Black Pearl_. I stared at the ship. Powerful magic lay at work on her. The cursed gold of the Aztecs, I knew it. I was jerked up the ladder and onto the deck. I helped Elizabeth onto the deck.

"Let me do the talking," I murmured to her. "Don't let them know your last name." She nodded. I glared at the Captain.

"Hello girls," he purred.

"Barbosa," I spat.

"Oh, you've heard of me?" he grinned.

"Yes I have, through a mutual friend," I stated. I wasn't going to let him know that Jack was still alive, not yet.

"What's your name?" he sneered.

"Maggie Turner," I spat back, clenching my fists. Barbosa's grin got much darker.

"And yours?" he looked at Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth Smith," she replied, hesitating only a moment. I stared at her. I could tell, she was lying, and I knew her last name was Swann. I stepped into his line of sight.

"Let us go Barbosa, we have nothing of value for you," I barked. He laughed, high and cruel. I tensed.

"Actually, yeh do!" he cooed. I glared. "The lass there," he nodded at Elizabeth. I kept between her and him.

"Leave her alone Barbosa," I spat.

"The medallion," he breathed, staring at it. I scowled, gripping the stupid thing, yanking it off Elizabeth's neck. She yelped. I raced over to the edge of the deck, holding the golden thing over the side.

"Let Elizabeth go or I'll drop this damned pendant into the sea," I barked. Barbosa scowled.

"If we do?" he snapped.

"If you take her back to shore, and I mean you personally, I won't try to escape. I will come willingly," I sighed. Elizabeth gaped at me.

"No deal!" Barbosa lunged at me. He grabbed my wrist, yanking the necklace out of my hands. Elizabeth screamed.

"Barbosa!" I snarled, struggling in his grip.

"I know that she was lying. She's the governor's daughter, ain't she?" he purred. "I reckon I can get a good ransom for her, after we get to Isla de Muerta," he sneered. I growled as we were thrown into a room.

"I'm sorry Miss Swann," I whispered, curling my knees to my chest. "I tried to get you to safety," I sighed.

"It…it is alright," she replied with a sad smile. I draped my coat over her shivering form.

"Here. I'm used to the cold," I sighed, playing with my locket.

"What's in there?" she asked. I hesitated.

"It's…complicated," I finally said.

"Tell me," she whispered. I nodded.

"Well, my name's Maggie Witchborn," I said. "My mother was a witch. The powers are passed down from mother to daughter, with the power increasing with each generation. About ten years ago, when I was ten years of age, the East India Trading Company came to our port. My mother acted as the village doctor, but we were feared. My father had been killed when I was a babe, I never knew him. Beckett, a man I pray someone as sweet as you never meets, he well, he ran me through," I explained, pulling my shirt up, exposing the scar. "He then gravely injured my mother. If she had focus on herself, instead of me, she'd have lived. But she…she bound my soul to this locket," I opened it, exposing the glowing light that was my soul. Tendrils of light curled around me, braiding into my hair. "In doing so, she died."

"I'm sorry," Elizabeth whispered as I closed the locket. The light faded.

"I've come to terms with it. Anyway, I just hope Jack got out and is on his way," I sighed.

"The pirate?" she asked.

"He's a good man. An idiot, but still a good man," I chuckled. Elizabeth giggled, covering her mouth. "Get some sleep girl," I poked her arm gently, closing my own eyes.

* * *

**There we go! A bit of a cliff hanger but not too bad. Next chapter will be up soon, hopefully. School's almost over and so I'm going to be busy with finals soon. Review please and no flames!**


End file.
